The Wrong Impression
by Lady Selan
Summary: Jack and Ann are in love, but Ann learns that Jack has also been wooing Popuri.  Can Jack clear things up and manage to salvage their relationship?


Mineral Town was blessed with a stunning day with a subtle, refreshing breeze that caused almost every villager to awaken with a sense of peace. Jack was the exception. He stood outside the inn, fidgeting with the blue feather he recently purchased at the market. Today was the day he planned to propose to Ann, the woman he became immediately taken with the moment he moved into Mineral Town. While Ann was elegant with her fiery red hair and sapphire eyes, there was more to her than met the eye.

She possessed a kindness and compassion that distinguished her from many of the other bachelorettes. Ann's joyful poise as she served the patrons at the inn revealed a passion and dedication that she often concealed behind a bashful demeanor. Although many villagers labeled Ann a tomboy, just a glance from Ann made Jack feel as if he were as important as the town mayor and as adored as a baby chick. It was this glance that caused Jack to hesitate. What if she said no? What if there were someone else? Jack was so consumed by these terrible thoughts that he didn't notice Ann appear in the doorway.

"Oh! Hi, Jack," Ann spoke. A faint look of surprise passed over her face before it transformed into a dazzling smile. "What brings you here so early?"

Jack was so stunned by her sudden appearance that he momentarily forgot the nature of his visit. Searching for a believable reply, he realized he still held the blue feather in his hand. Quickly, he glanced up to divert her attention from the contents in his hand, and said the first thing that came to mind while attempting to subtly open his rucksack.

"I just…I just came to have some of you. I mean…some of your food at the inn!" he immediately corrected, feeling sheepish.

Ann smiled politely without a hint of jest or condescension at his silly remark, which Jack immediately loved her for.

"My dad just woke up so he'll have things ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go on in? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thank you…" Jack spoke, then suddenly remembered the reason he was here. "Ann…"

Ann met his eyes with a look of intrigue and tenderness that made him feel his knees would buckle. She patiently waited for him to continue, but as he fumbled for what seemed like hours in his rucksack in search of the blue feather, he finally sighed in defeat.

"Never mind. Have a good day!"

Ann grinned and wished him the same before leaving for the Harvest Goddess' pond in her routine fashion. It was when Ann was completely out of sight that Jack bowed his head in shame. He had been planning this proposal for weeks and now this perfect opportunity was a thing of the past! Sighing, he entered the inn and braced himself for Doug's banter regarding his crush on Ann. Little did Doug know how deep Jack's feelings actually went.

* * *

"Hi, Ann!" Popuri cheerfully greeted Ann as she arrived at the pond. "What kept you?"

Ann and Popuri met every weekday at the pond and it was very unusual for Ann to be late. Knowing very well Popuri in her inquisitive matter would learn the answer anyway, Ann decided to be completely honest. Besides, it's not like she had anything to hide, right?

"I was talking with Jack…" as Ann said that, she was drawn to a necklace on Popuri. The jewels shone with a luster that did little to hide the rarity and expense.

Following Ann's gaze, Popuri beamed. "What do you think of my necklace?"

"I'm not much for jewelry but it looks beautiful on you! Where did you get it?" Ann asked with a slight reservation she couldn't explain.

"It was a gift from Jack!" Popuri exclaimed, flushing with excitement.

Ann now understood the reason for her reservation. While she always gave others, especially her father, the impression that she didn't desire a boyfriend nor have any interest in Jack, the truth was there was no one she cared for more in Mineral Town. Her affection grew throughout his determination to visit her every day to the point where her reaction to his daily visits evolved from slight annoyance to anticipation. She eagerly awaited his arrival and thought of him so often that her father and the inn patrons began to gossip and inquire about her incessant daydreaming.

"Ann?" Popuri spoke, breaking her reverie.

Ann blinked and forced a smile. "That's great Popuri…how do you feel about him?"

Popuri blushed sweetly. "I like him so much! He brings me an egg from his farm every day and he is the first man to ever treat me like an adult! I used to want to see a lot of place like Kai, but now I want to live on a farm…"

Ann fought to hide her wince at the knowledge that Jack daily brought Popuri a gift. He also made it a habit of daily bringing Ann chocolate, which she at first could have done without, but now she appreciated his gesture as a notion that he was thinking of her. How many girls was Jack lavishing with gifts?

Ann noticed Popuri glancing at her peculiarly and returned her attention to their conversation. "That's neat. Were you thinking of buying some land to farm on?"

Popuri giggled cutely. "Well, not exactly…Karen told me that Jack just bought the blue feather, so you know…"

Ann could not believe what she was hearing…the man she had come to love and trust clearly was not the man she thought he was. While she normally was not one to easily lose her composure, she found herself struggling now. Ann remained silent for a moment until she could trust herself not to shed tears which would clearly cause Popuri suspicion. "Oh…that's great, Popuri! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Ann!" Popuri beamed, completely oblivious to Ann's wavering composure. "And what about you? Is there anyone special in your life?"

Shaking the image of Jack from her mind, Ann shook her head. "No…I'm fine just the way I am. I don't need a boyfriend!"

"I see…" Popuri trailed with a puzzled tone. "Well best of luck! I need to go help Rick feed the chickens."

Ann forced another smile as Popuri left before returning her gaze to the pond. She found it amazing that all of her hopes of a future with Jack, a man who accepted and perhaps adored her tomboyish tendencies, could be dashed from a single conversation. Perhaps she mistook all of his gestures as romantic when they were meant as friendship. Yet despite all of the justifications rising within her, Ann held onto the hope that she must at least talk to him before drawing any more conclusions. She would have to hear it from Jack.

* * *

Sweaty from the farm work, Jack took a quick bath and placed a chocolate bar in his rucksack. As he opened the door, he noticed the blue feather on the table. He hesitated a moment before placing it in his rucksack just in case karma decided to bless him with a second chance. Jack was nearly at the inn when he noticed Doug standing outside looking stricken with apprehension.

"Hi, Jack…"

Jack nodded and waited for him to continue. Doug would never close the inn and risk losing business unless something was wrong.

"Are you looking for Ann?" Doug asked in a rhetorical tone. "She isn't working today. She said she needed the day off and is at Mother's Hill. Would you mind checking on her? I'm worried…"

"Of course!"

Doug's face softened. "Oh, thank you Jack! I'm sure seeing you will make her feel better."

With growing concern, Jack hurried to Mother's Hill. He couldn't think of a single thing that would prevent Ann from working. Little did he know he was the reason...

* * *

Mother's Hill overlooked Mineral Town, which was one of Ann's favorite places to visit. The view typically helped her regain some perspective on her problems, although this time seemed to be the exception.

_I can't believe I'm up here pouting while Dad is hard at work_, Ann mused, _but I can't stay at the inn...everything there reminds me of Jack...And he hasn't even married Popuri yet! How will I ever be able to face seeing the two of them together...?_

Sensing movement behind her, Ann turned and noticed Jack. Startled, she gasped.

"Jack! Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me?" she scolded.

Jack nodded apologetically. "Sorry, Ann…I just didn't want to disturb your thoughts."

Ann wished with all that was within her that she could have prevented herself for blushing then. _Why does he have to be so sweet? _she wondered. Struggling to prevent her fragile mindset from breaking free, she rambled.

"It's alright...I was just deep in thought...I like to come here because I feel close to my mother. While I love my dad, I've always longed for a mother to talk to. What brought you up here?"

"Well you, actually…" Jack paused to consider his words. "I was concerned when I learned you weren't at work and I wanted to be sure you were alright."

Ann glanced up at him thoughtfully. "You really came up here to see me? Thanks Jack! I can always depend on you…I guess that's why Popuri likes you so much…"

She glanced away from him, still too heartbroken to allow Jack to see her so vulnerable.

"Popuri? What do you mean, Ann?"

Ann felt her face reddening again as the faint hope that was within her surfaced. The trust in this hope compelled her to meet his eyes once again. Recognizing at once Jack's genuine puzzlement caused the two to share a quick, strange look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Popuri told me you bought the blue feather so I figured you would have already given it to her…"

At once, Jack knew why he found it so essential that he bring the blue feather. Smiling, he reached into his rucksack and produced it. Ann's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, Ann…I did buy the blue feather but it's not for Popuri…I meant it for you."

Ann's immediate delight was grounded by her puzzlement. "But Jack, I don't understand…Popuri said you've been giving her eggs every day…and the necklace…" Ann trailed, no longer caring that she could not restrain her tears.

A look of genuine shock and concern overcame Jack's face. He stepped closer and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ann…I did give Popuri eggs every day, but they were for her family to thank them for all of their support. The necklace was something I won at the horse racing contest. I wanted to give it to you but I know you don't like jewelry. It was Popuri's birthday and I thought it would be okay to give it to her. I realize now how misleading that all was. I'm so sorry and I will never do anything like that again."

Jack wiped another tear from her eye and glanced down at Ann whose gaze remained fixated on the ground. "Ann, please look into my eyes and believe me!" he pleaded.

Slowly, she looked up at him. "No…" she spoke and Jack felt an ache in his heart until he heard her next words. "No, I was wrong. I should not have jumped to conclusions like I did. I'm sorry…"

Jack grinned and lowered himself to one knee. Taking Ann's hands in his, he spoke. "Ann, I have loved you since we first met. But I kept telling myself that I didn't deserve you and that I had to get everything in my life just right. So I saved money and bought another house hoping that would make me worthy of your affection. Now I see that I was wrong to try and woo you by those means and from now on, I just want to be straight-forward with you. Ann…" Jack placed the blue feather in her hand. "Nothing would make me happier than for you to be my wife."

"Jack…" Ann paused to favor him with a loving smile. "I'm so happy! Of course I'll marry you!"

Heart fluttering wildly, Jack picked Ann up and twirled her around. Gazing into each others' eyes, their lips slowly met into what became an electrifying kiss as they released all of the love and passion they developed over the years. As they broke apart, Ann giggled.

"Well Jack, I suppose we'll have to clear things up with Popuri!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh, and the two started back to Mineral Town, both of them reflecting on what became the best day of their lives.


End file.
